btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Clocktower Bob
Clocktower Bob '''is the tenth episode of the second season. Plot While repairing a clock tower, Lofty tries to lift Bob's toolbox onto the scaffolding but accidentally knocks his ladder over on the ground. By nighttime, Bob tries to have Lofty lift his ladder back up, but Lofty gets frightened by a bat and speeds away from the clock tower in fear, leaving Bob stranded on the scaffolding for almost all night, with his phone not accessible as it is on the ground below. Meanwhile, Muck, Scoop and Dizzy are clearing a field whilst Wendy checks the answerphone in the office. Muck misunderstands something Scoop says and goes off in a sulk before Dizzy can stop him/her. Meanwhile, a frightened Lofty has got completely lost and is wandering the lanes trying to find his way back to the yard. Muck is also lost - worse, it is getting dark, and he/she is scared of the dark. And someone or something is making strange noises! Wendy arrives at the field to find out that Muck has gone missing. She and the Machines race back to the yard but Muck is not there either. Wendy tries to ring Bob on his mobile but, of course, there is no answer. Wendy decides to look for Muck herself. She finds him/her and Lofty in a nearby field - the strange noises were, in fact, Lofty! Lofty explains what has happened to Bob and Wendy organises a rescue mission. Together, she and Lofty manage to lift the ladder up to Bob so he can climb down from the Clocktower. Back at the yard, a repentant Muck makes up with Scoop. Characters *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty Voice Cast United Kingdom & Australia *Neil Morrissey' as 'Bob, '''Roley & Lofty *'Rob Rackstraw' as Scoop & Muck *'Kate Harbour' as Wendy & Dizzy North America *'William Dufris' as Bob *'Lorelei King' as Wendy *'Alan Marriott' as Scoop *'Maria Darling' as Dizzy & Roley *'Lachele Carl' as Muck *'Sonya Leite' as Lofty Finland * Timo Tuominen as [[Bob|'Bob']] and [[Roley|'Roley']] * Antti Pääkkönen as [[Scoop|'Scoop']] and Lofty * Jukka Rasila as [[Muck|'Muck']] * [[Rinna Paatso|'Rinna Paatso']] as [[Wendy|'Wendy']] and [[Dizzy|'Dizzy']] Locations * Bobsville ** Bob's Yard *** Bob's Office ** Town Hall * The Countryside ** The Field Trivia *This is the first episode to feature a bat. *This is the first time Scoop and Muck argue. *This episode most likely takes place in late autumn or winter as it is dark at six o'clock. *This episode was paired with Scoop's In Charge (Season 3) when it first premiered in the US. *There is no montage in this episode. In Other Languages Category:Original Series episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:BBC episodes Category:CBeebies repeats Category:Nick Jr episodes Category:Sprout episodes Category:PBS repeat episodes Category:Mucky Muck and Other Stories UK Category:Pilchard Goes Fishing and Other Stories Category:To The Rescue episodes Category:Bob's X-Treme Adventures episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Scoop Category:Episodes focusing on Muck Category:Episodes focusing on Lofty Category:1999 UK episodes Category:2000 AUS episodes Category:2001 US episodes Category:Shushing